Please Save My Son
by wildkidlexie
Summary: I watch him, though he can never look at me. I talk, though he can never hear me speak. [Remus's POV]


**A/N: Another one of my drabbles during nighttime. Hope you like it. **

**I watch him, though he can never ****look at me****I talk, though he can never hear me speak. **

Teddy curled up in his bed. He thought of what Harry had told him. _Your father was a werewolf_. He blinked back tears and took a deep breath. He rolled over and buried his face on the pillow. He felt numb all over. He wanted to cry but his insides told him not to. _If you want to be treated as a man now, then be one._ It was what Harry had always told him. No, he wasn't supposed to cry for something so trivial and insignificant.

_Your Dad loved you. That's all what matters._

Teddy rolled over to his back and fought back even more tears that were struggling to come out. He reached for the air and wished that this was all a joke. But he knew better. Harry wouldn't joke about any serious matter, not about his parents anyway. Teddy looked sideways where a picture of him and his parents sit.

_They died to make a better world for you._

Teddy pursed his lips as he watched his parents carry the baby version of himself. He wanted to be in their arms right now. He wanted his parents to assure him that they did love him and still do. Teddy feigned a smile as he looked at the picture. He knew that he should be happy and grateful for his parents' sacrifice.

_Their passing made all the difference in the world. That's true bravery, what your parents showed._

Teddy sat up from his bed. He walked over to the door and was about to open it when he stopped. His chest was aching and he knew why. He leaned on the door and slid down into a sitting position. He knew that the world can never be fair. He was taught this at a very early age. The world would never be fair. It had never been in the first place. He forced himself to smile as he fought back tears.

_No crying. That's only for little boys._

He was not a little boy anymore. He was about to turn eleven soon. He was about to get his letter and leave the place he knew as home. His parents would have been proud. That's what they all say to him…always. His parents would have been proud.

**Someone help him please. Someone see his pain. He is not ****what he appears to be. He is broken and I can see him broken. He acts like a man though he is still a boy. He's not supposed to be this way. I'm not supposed to be this way. I am supposed to be walking through his door and hugging him and telling him that it was going to be all right, that I loved him no matter what. If there is someone listening to me, please let me take his place. Please take the pain away from him. I will carry that pain, but please not the boy.**

"Hey Dad," said Teddy as he looked at the picture of what could have been his family. "What was it like to be a werewolf? Were you also along like me?" Teddy blinked again, trying not to let his tears show. He knew that his grandmother might come in any moment and it would upset her to see him cry. "I bet you felt lonely too."

_Werewolves are outcasts._

Teddy walked over to the picture frame and picked it up. He ran his index finger and outlined his parents' bodies. Would life have been completely different if they were alive? Would he have been happier if they were here with him? He would not know. He will never know. Teddy placed it back to its original place and took a step back.

Finally, he knew he had to break down. Teddy knew he had to let his tears flow. He ran across the room and locked the door. Then he cried. He just cried. He threw himself to his bed and cried like he had never cried before. He had never admitted his hurts to anybody but the only one that knew of his sorrows and pain, his pillow.

"Why did you leave me?" cried Teddy. He wasn't just crying now. He was bawling, though not to loudly so that he wouldn't be heard. He isn't a child.

**I never mean to. I want to be with you.**

"They said you loved me but why did it have to be this way? Why didn't you just take me with you?"

**I wanted to see you live your life to the fullest. I wanted to make a better world for you. I can't take you because I love you. I want you to live on with love and understanding and passion and care, the life that you ought to have. **

"It's unfair that everyone else is happy and I'm here alone. And plus you're a werewolf!"

**You're never alone. People around you love you. Open your eyes, please. They're always there for you if only you open your heart to them. They love you. I love you. Your mother loves you. We all do love you. We wanted you to be happy, to live a life without fear. I know I am a werewolf and it is very unfortunate of me. I am happy to say that you are not and you must forget about me being a werewolf. It's me, not you. **

"People around me always tell me lies!"

**Then don't listen to them. You know very well that they tell you lies. Just as you said, they are lies.**

"They said you loved me. They lied. You never loved me."

**That is not a lie. We loved you more than anything else in the world, your mother and I.**

"You would never understand what it's like to feel so bad like you want to cry and you'll never have a mother or a father to run to. It's hard to really smile."

**I know I will never understand and if only I could show you how sorry I am. I'm sorry that you will have no mother or father to run to. It's not that I don't want to hold you, it's because I wanted so much to hold you, to see you happy, that I fought in battle. I will go to the ends of the world to see your true smile. **

"I wish I had never been born!"

**Then that would have caused me and your mother the greatest sorrow there is. You were the joy of our lives. You were everything. You were the product of our love and we love you even more. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't born.**

"I don't have what they all have. They all have a family and I don't."

**I found a family in my best friends and you can to. People love you if only you let them. **

"I hate my life."

**Please don't. You were never meant to hate your life. I love you. I love you so much and all I want to be right now is beside you. I want you to be happy. I don't want to see your face like this, pained and hurt. No, I want you to love your life just as I love you. **

"Every boy teaches their sons to be a man and who will teach me? Harry's got his own kids to teach."

**I wish I was there myself to show you what life is, to point out the best things in life, but I am not. I'm sorry to have left you life this. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean for you to hurt so much. All I can do for you now is hope that you learn through your experiences, it is the best teacher. I hope I can guide you from where I am. I hope you will listen.**

"Who would think of a werewolf's kid as a man anyway?"

**No matter what they say to you, you are a man. You are human. You have feelings, you have a heart. You have a strong will to go on and I can see that. Hand in there, please. Don't let go. **

"No one loves me."

**Look around you.**

"No one cares!"

**Open your eyes and look at the people who wait for you to run into their arms so they can ease your pain! I don't want to see you like this. I don't want to see you hurt and upset. Let them be of help. Let their hands touch you and calm you and think of them as me for I would have done the same if I could.**

"They will never understand."

**They will if you help them to. Please. Please save yourself for all I can do now is watch. I don't want you to slowly kill yourself like this. I want you to be happy…always. Please, Teddy. Save the life we died to save. I love you. **

Teddy wiped away his tears. He sat up from his bed and again feigned a smile. A knock came to his door and his grandmother stood by the doorway. She looked at Teddy. Teddy looked back with a wide grin on his face, making his grandmother smile as well.

"You okay, Teddy?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

Teddy walked off with his grandmother, holding her hand. He skipped merrily alongside her.

**I watch him, though he can never look at me. I talk, though he can never hear me speak. **

**I hope one day when I watch him, he will see me. I hope one day when I will talk, he will listen. **

**I am dead, but not yet gone. **

**Someone, please save my son. **


End file.
